


SuperHeroesThorLockGlee, or, All the Brother-Feels (All of Them)

by heidi



Category: Glee, Heroes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fanvids, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Odinsons, Petrellis, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Video, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid mashup of Supernatural, Glee, Heroes, Thor and Sherlock for a comprehensive examination of brotherly feelings in modern media formats, aka a lot of EMOTIONS!!! with Winchesters, Andersons, Petrellis, Odinsons and Holmeses.</p><p>Because really, when are they not angsty?</p><p>Set to the Darren Criss-Matt Bomer version of Somebody That I Used to Know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperHeroesThorLockGlee, or, All the Brother-Feels (All of Them)

Set to Darren Criss & Matt Bomer's duet of Gotye's _Somebody That I Used to Know_  
Spoilers for random episodes of all serieses/films including Glee 3.15.

 

 

[You can also click to watch it here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeSu6WDbRw8&feature=g-upl&context=G2dfd802AUAAAAAAAAAA), and it's on my [tumblr](http://heidi8.tumblr.com/post/21023498973/supergleeheroestholock-or-all-the-brother-feels) too!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Avengers this weekend; the vid was completed before I saw the film and there is nothing I would have done otherwise. I may remaster it and include a clip or two when a good copy of Avengers comes out sometime late this summer, but since I did this vid before seeing the film (omgflailSOGOODspoilerycommentslater) it is not spoilery for Avengers.


End file.
